


Alpha Draco

by Cookie2rookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But the other Weasleys are nice, Except Arthur Weasley, Gen, Human Draco Malfoy, M/M, Not so nice Molly Weasley, OOC, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolves, but both are redemable, he lets his wife do anything, her opinion didnt really change but she is working on it, magical creature discrimination from Molly's generation, there was a reason why Molly didnt like Fleur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: After the Battle at Hogwarts Draco was just trying to rebuild his life after his father received the Dementor's kiss, which had lead to his mother fleeing somewhere in Europe. Draco just wanted to fix up the manor and live out the rest of his life in solitary. He decided to not return to Hogwarts, Merlin knows he did not need the hated stares and thrown hexes to remind him of his mistakes. He was already working towards his potions certification and just plans to run the Malfoy's many businesses and investments.Then they happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlowHoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHoe/gifts).



> Another awesome idea from SlowHoe! I read the idea summary and suddenly my fingers were moving as I typed!
> 
> So in honor of SlowHoe, I give this as a gift to SlowHoe~~

“Stupid plumbing systems.” Draco grumbled as he continued cursing as he waved his wand –returned via a house elf claiming to be Potter’s- fixing the damage that had been done to the bathrooms all at once.

Huffing as he gave an aggressive final wave, Draco bit his lip as he stepped back to look at his work. “It looks just like it did before Voldemort.” Bringing up his left hand, Draco bit his thumb as he thought. He wasn’t sure if he wanted everything to be the same from before. If anything, looking at the bathrooms brought back painful memories of his father and mother. Both of whom where no longer here.

His father’s crimes had all caught up to him and he was immediately sentenced to death as soon as he was caught.

Draco couldn’t even tell if that action had saddened him or not. But it did leave his mother distraught; and Draco, Draco could only help her pack as she left for Italy to escape from the glares and rumors that followed her here.

So that left Draco alone remodeling his childhood home in what would have been his eight year at Hogwarts.

“Wait!” dropping his left hand to his side, Draco cheered to himself as he smiled wide in the empty manor. “I can redesign everything how I want it to be.” Humming, Draco gave a swish of his wand then everything changed.

No longer was the bathroom white and lacking color to look at but now it was-

“What is it now?” Draco stopped his renovating to cradle his head as pain surged through his magical core as if to remind him of something important. Growling Draco walked a few steps away to lean down and pick up his hastily written list on the back of his Hogwarts letter.

Staring hard at the list, Draco summoned a quill to check the list as he mumbled to himself. “Fix plumbing, checked. Remodel bedrooms…” Draco looked up as he thought of the work he had done on all bedrooms in the manor. “Checked but I do need to finish making the master bedroom into a library connecting to my room,” Draco wrote as he continued to talk the empty room.

“Remodeling bathrooms, not done. Work on final potion to get potion mastery certificate, nearly done and waiting for results. Managed this month’s business statements, done. Finding more investments, partial done. Figure out what my magic is trying to reveal………. No idea as of yet.” Exhaling deeply, Draco groaned as he let the quill and list fall to the ground.  

Looking around him, Draco sighed as started to walk towards the living room. Reaching his designation, Draco smiled at the new design that was altogether more welcoming to the eyes and soul. Looking on top of the new addition –it was what the muggles had called tell-e-vision- Draco quickly grabbed the remeberball and opened it allowing the red smoke to bellow out.

Leaning in and focusing his gaze, Draco watched as what looked like children run around screaming in joy and giggling. Frowning even more as the pressure of his magical core increased, Draco counted how many children were running hoping that the number might trigger his memory.

Sighing, Draco leaned back as he closed his eyes trying to remember. The children could not had been his for multiple reasons. First was that as most pureblood children, he was still a virgin even if he had no marriage contract made for him. Second, he was gay and thirdly he would had been in-

There was a sharp conjoined howl that made Draco snap his attention to the red smoke of the rememberball. In lieu of the five children playing and running around there was now five wolf cubs running and pouncing on each other.

An incessant sharp tug had Draco rolling his eyes as he clutched his shirt in pain. “How am I supposed to know what this means!” Draco shouted to the images. He was not trying to play charades with a stupid remeberball.

Huffing, Draco closed the ball slowly so that the red smoke could gather inside the small glass ball once more.

 

* * *

 

It was day six of his remodeling of the manor and Draco was walking idly in the empty manor. Pouting his lips as he twirled his wand in his right hand, Draco mentally checked the things he has been able to do in between his assignments for his potion mastery. Most of the items Draco had set to do had been done leaving only-

Draco was no longer walking in his family home. Standing still, Draco gripped his wand tightly as he observed his surroundings. Tall dark trees that blocked out any source of light and eerily a noiseless rustling as the wind blew through the tree tops.

Quickly jerking his head to the left, Draco swiftly started to walk in the direction his magic is urging him to go. The pressure his magic had been laying on him became suffocating until it abruptly wasn’t. Stopping in his walk, Draco blinked as he observed his new surroundings.

“Why?” Draco asked as he grimaced. He was in the forbidden forest. That was the last place he would ever want to be and he was purely stumped as in why his magic had taken him here of all places.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco jerked back slightly as his eyes landed on a small pale had sticking out of a nearby shrub. Body moving quickly, Draco ran over to the bush as he desperately reached for the hand. Brushing the shrub out of his way, Draco’s eyes widened at the sight of the small sickly looking boy.

Leaning his head to the child’s chest, Draco gritted his teeth at the shallow breaths the child made infrequently.

That was when he heard tiny growls of animals from behind himself. Moving slowly, Draco slightly shifted so that his body was protecting the small child from harm.

Gasping in surprise, Draco blinked in wonder as four children came into view some of them shifted-

-Shifted into wolf cubs and Draco-

There was no full moon out and Draco was pretty sure the full moon was fifteen days away so how had those chil-cub- children-cubs shift into wolves? Better yet, where were their parents? Had they been abandon?

Frozen in shock, Draco noted the group’s clothing –or lack of for some- as he loosened his grip on his wand. They were just children stuck living in the worst area of the forbidden forest.

“Where are your parents?” Draco asked the ones that were still in human form. The children and cubs looked at one another before glancing back at Draco. Biting his lip in thought, Draco looked back at the child who was laying still, breaths still in very short puffs of air. Mind made, Draco looked back at the group. “My name is Draco and your friend needs help. I want to help, so I am going to pick up your friend to take him back to my home so that I can heal him.” Draco spoke softly, movements slow as he showed the children their unconscious friend.

Some of the children shifted back to their human forms so that they could nod their head in understanding.

“Will you let me help?” He asked, looking at the group in front of him.

Some of the children nodded their heads in eager agreement while others nodded slowly, puckering their lips in thought.

“We go with,” a black haired child glared at Draco as if daring him to say no. Draco nodded his head at that child before turning to lift the unconscious boy in his arms. Standing slowly, Draco turned to face the group of children.

Hiding his surprise –for the children seemed to be just a group of toddlers and some five year olds- Draco smiled gently at the group. “Everyone,” Draco spoke in an assured voice that had the group sagging partially in relief. “Please grab ahold of me and don’t let go.”

The children rushed to grab him and after he made sure every one of them had a firm grip, Draco took them to the manor in a loud crack of thunder.

 

* * *

 

It was not hard to ignore the huffing, sniffing, and shuffling noises occurring behind the door in front of him. In fact, it was almost endearing that the little ones outside the door to his potions labs were so concerned for their friend. Their friend that had been in very, very bad shape. Administering a second round of nutrient potion to the small runt Draco sighed as he lifted the boy so that he was holding him in one arm.

Three hours. It had taken Draco three hours on working the potions into the tiny cub’s system due to the strong poison the little one had. Bitten by a snake in the forbidden forest and swallowing two nightshade berries, the boy was literally on deaths door by the time Draco had placed him upon the table.

As the cub in his arms started to stir as Draco opened the door, he was suddenly surrounded by the cubs as they started to sniff.

The little one in his arms fully awoke and looked at him in awe.

Draco chuckled at him before setting him down on the ground for his friends and pack mates to check.

Watching the group reunite with their friend, Draco folded his arms as he smiled down at the wolf children. Watching with a keen eye, Draco finally saw what he was unable to see in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. The children were skinny, too skinny to be healthy and they were absolutely filthy. Twitching his nose in thought, Draco made his decision; he would take care of them in the short amount of time they had here in the manor.

“Food, a bath, and a warm bed,” Draco listed as heads turned to him. “I promise everyone here these things for as long as you want.” Kneeling down, Draco addressed the group of boys as he made eye contact, “which one do-”

The pups surrounded him, all eager and a bright light in their eyes as they smiled up at him. Draco gave them the widest grin he never knew he had as he led the group to the bathroom with the biggest tub.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a lively affair with the pups and bed time even more. It had taken ten stories to get them sleepy and two more tales to get the asleep. Moving as silent as possible, Draco tiptoed out of the room that hosted the little pups. Closing the door partway, he considered the eventful day that he and the pups had.

Sighing as he slunk down the hall, Draco moved into his bedroom. Yawning as he sat on his bed, Draco blinked tiredly up at the ceiling. Apparently he was more tired than he had originally thought. He really liked the bright eyed pups. They were cute and more than likely, they would be gone by the time Draco woke up again.

And that, that actually hurt Draco more than his solitude in the manor did. But if it was what his pups wanted, Draco wouldn’t hold them back.

Blinking back tears, he sniffed before he moved an arm over his eyes to hide his tears.

He’s going to miss them. Growls, yelps, ruff tumbling and all.

 

* * *

 

His chest was heavy and he couldn’t move his arms. Blearily, Draco blinked as he waited for his eyes to adjust.

At the sight before him –technically, it was more like on Draco than before him- Draco inhaled sharply. The pups weren’t gone, instead they had stayed and sometime through the night they had snuck into his room and slept upon him. It was as if they were a pack.

Closing his eyes, his mind wandered back to the time he was very much happy to forget. When Voldemort had asked him; _“Will you babysit the cubs?”_ He was at first terrified that he was suggesting his removed cousin and that the Dark Lord was hinting at her death along with her child.

When Voldemort fell though, Draco had completely forgotten about the awkward off-hand comment.

Hearing a distressed whimper of a pup on his arm, Draco smiled sadly as he wiggled the pup closer to the others –and Draco, himself- as he thought more. Perhaps that shadow of a man was not talking about his cousins, but perhaps he was hinting at the existence of the group of pups with him right now.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since he had picked up the cubs. By now, he had named them –since none of them had names they could remembered- and taken them to Gringotts. Once there he had asked them about becoming his family and when they agreed –by calling him ‘Mom’ of all things- he adopted them through blood adoption. After that fun filled adventure with Draco keeping track of his tiny sized pack and restraining them from terrorizing the Goblins, Draco had set up a trust fund for his children.

After that, he corralled his little pack before he disappeared in a crack to a small place in North America. Taking them shopping, Draco inwardly smirked at the looks he got from attendants as he took them shopping for everything they wanted and needed.

Careful eyes as he stepped in every now and then, Draco hummed as he watched his youngest swing. Quickly standing and pulling his oldest into his arms, Draco gave a smile at a large native that Cygnus growled at. Swiftly lifting the boy into his arms, Draco walked over to the twins –Sirius and Regulus- and Orion.

Leading the boys to their youngest brother, Draco sighed as he mentally counted what they had done today. Feeling Cygnus tugging at his hair, Draco smiled. “Yes?”

“Wolf.” Cygnus said as he pointed to where the large native was.

Draco’s eyes widened minutely before he called his children to let them know that they-

The youngest ran towards Draco in earnest, his hair flopping in the wind like a puppy before he skidded to a stop and hugged Draco’s leg.

The group left with a small crackle, nothing left behind except a still moving swing set.

 

* * *

 

Bellies full and bodies near asleep Draco smiled as he laid his pups down in his king sized bed. Laying down his youngest, Draco smiled as he pressed a kiss onto the tiny forehead, he sighed as he gently removed the tiny fists from his shirt. Turning to the bags he had yet to unpack, Draco wordlessly levitated the bags as he left to unload them in the children’s playroom.

Cracking his neck, Draco placed the toys into their proper spots before he gave a small laugh. He knew that tomorrow the toys would be everywhere and he-

“Mommy?” a small voice murmured and Draco turned to face the tiniest pup, Scorpius.

Draco smiled softly before he stood, he had done what he had intended to do. “Yes? What’s the matter, Scorp?” he asked.

“Weren’t there.” The toddler mumbled as he pouted up at Draco.

Laughing lightly, Draco bent down to pick up his youngest son. “Well that will not do.” He hummed.

Scorpius nodded his head in agreement as he wrapped his tiny arms around Draco’s neck. Huffing his response against Draco’s cheek, Draco grinned as he started to walk back to his bedroom.

Flicking the light off, Draco climbed into bed as Scorpius moved onto his chest. The small toddler curled so that his ear was pressed to where he could hear Draco’s heart at its loudest. Combing his hand through the curly hair of Scorpius, Draco smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus idea that came when I was doing 'Free Babysitting':**

 

Draco stared at the empty space behind the manor. His eldest had asked that he put in a playground like the muggle kind so that they could play outside. Draco had no problem with that but he had told the boys –including Scorpius and the twins- to go through the magazines and come back to him with the parts they wanted the most.

Which was why Draco was standing outside while his little army of Malfoys finished their breakfast inside, where it was cooler than this damned heat.

Sighing, Draco held up the hastily glued monstrosity his children had worked all day inside yesterday to come up with. Breathing through his nose deeply Draco tapped his wand against the misshapen creation before he tapped the ground, a spell against his lips as he transfigured the mounds of dirt into the new plastic playground his children wanted.

Chanting as the creation began to grow, Draco smirked as he added his own touches here and there to the monstrosity of plastic, metal, and wood. He would be damned if he didn’t give his children the best playground experience which of course included being a magic playground.

Staring proudly at his spell work, Draco grinned as he heard eager shouts from behind him. Leaning down, Draco smiled as his children pressed kisses of thanks before they were up climbing and playing.

Huffing to himself, Draco went back inside to the newly renovated kitchen –that now had huge windows that allowed Draco to see the playground and where his children where.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to complete the prompt list~ this story probably has a few more chapters left before it is done.  
> La~ I hope I can finish this in like, 3 to 4 more chapters....
> 
> I own up to all mistakes made, but let me brag for like a few more seconds.... I wrote this the same day I am posting it! I'm impatient to the core, purely because I know if left my itself, I would forget all about it....
> 
> :P

 

_2 years later:_

 

It was a nice day outside, not too hot and not too chilly. It was the perfect day for a picnic.

Draco hummed to himself as he held his hat slightly as a wind swept through the air. Screams of joy as his eldest chased each other in a game of tag into the woods.

Soon enough Draco couldn’t hear his children and was preparing to-

-Scorpius than ran to him with tears in his eyes and snot dripping down his nose. The rest of the pack followed the small child, all of them looking horrible scuffed up. As if they had all got in a fight.

“What happened?” Draco asked, his voice soft as Scorpius scrambled into his lap. The others soon joined their brother as they started to cry at talk all at once.

Draco waited patiently for the group to calm down enough to talk one at a time. And eventually they did and it was Cygnus that went first.

“Mom,” the black haired boy said into Draco’s neck. “There was a stranger in our woods and I tried to protect Scorp and Reg and Siri and Ori like you said because they were shifted and I shifted so that the stranger was scared away but the stranger attacked us and I tried to protect the others but it was strong and had another wolf and the wolf was but a puppy and had bit me and Reg but it hurt and we ran but the stranger did something with a stick like yours but it hurt an-“ Cygnus rushed to speak as he started to cry and Draco maneuvered his child out of his lap to take in their wounds.

Waving his wand in an intricate pattern, Draco healed their cuts and bruises before he started to fish in his expansion pockets for a potion to mend broken bones.

Holding Cygnus’ and Regulus’ broken arms gently, Draco levitated the potions to his boys before he told them to drink. Scorpius, Sirius, and Orion moved to stand as Draco stood up Regulus and Cygnus in his arms as he exhaled a deep breath. Casting a wandless spell to pack up the picnic basket along with the blanket Draco frowned in thought.

The woods around the Manor were under the same wards as the Manor. Silver eyes hardened as Regulus and Cygnus whimpered in his arms, that perso-

His sons started to growl in warning as a figure appeared from the woods.

Stiffening, Draco gave a soft command for the other boys to stay right behind him. Scorpius obeyed the command quickly as Sirius and Orion looked up at Draco in question and anger.

“He was the one that broke Regs’ arm!” Sirius stated in a tuff, his eyes still with tears as snot dripped down his nose.

Draco slightly knelt down to the boys as the figure slowly approached them.

“I won’t be injured, however I need you and Orion to help me protect the other pack members,” he whispered as he looked into Sirius’ light hazel eyes.

Sirius pouted in frustration before he did as Draco instructed.

Draco straightened as a hard look came across his face as he stared at the approaching figure. Head held high as the figure came closer Draco noted what he could see from the distance.

Obviously a male.

The man came more into view as he stepped awkwardly towards the group.

Apparently injured judging by how the man was favoring one of his legs.

Closer the figure came.

Hood up and a wizarding robe that looked like it had seen better days. Holding something in his arms. Likely the wolf cub Cygnus had referred to.

More could be seen as the figure started limping down the slight decline of the hill.

Injury seemed severe. Parts of Robe ripped off, possibly from his children.

Wind swept through the group and knocked down the hood of the man.

He was tall, maybe taller than Draco. And he appeared to holding-

Draco blinked in surprise

-a cub, perhaps younger or of the same age as Scorpius.

Blinking in startled surprise as he briefly gazed up and saw the man’s face.

Green eyes were merely a foot away from Draco as he faced an older Harry Potter.

Giving a warning growl –something Draco had unconsciously taken up from his children- Draco bared his teeth at the man that seemed too had obtained fresh injuries more than likely from his children. Meaning that he had attacked his sons. Draco glared threateningly at Potter. As if he needed any more reason to hate that pompous man but this, this was unacceptable.

“Potter,” Draco droned as he kept eye contact with Potter, “I never knew you would attack children, let alone children that are innocent of any crimes.”

Potter stared at Draco dumbly. “Malfoy?” the man’s tone was questioning as if he didn’t know he was on Malfoy property. What a turd, attacking mere babes and acting like he didn’t know where he was. That jerk.

Draco went ahead and told Potter exactly that: “You use a questioning tone as if you didn’t know those woods were Malfoy property. You should be ashamed of yourself, attacking my children and having the audacity to act like you didn’t know where you were.” Draco growled deeply at the man’s stunned expression, “I bet you attacked my sons purely because they were just that. MY. SONS.”

“What.” Potter’s voice was deeper and more gravely than from Draco’s memory. Draco kept an impasse expression as Potter’s expression hardened and his green eyes flashed brightly. “I came here for help and my magic just transported me here, into your woods where I was surrounded –in the darkness of dense trees- suddenly by wolves growling and taking nips at my legs!”

Frowning at Potter, Draco tried not to react as the wolf cub in Potter’s arm whimpered. It was a sound Draco was familiar with due to his children sometime getting nightmares and curling into his chest as he cradled them in his arms. Apparently being a parent didn’t just mean that one was only sympathetic to their own child but to other young children as well.

The cub in Potter’s arms shifted to be closer to the large man.

Sighing in defeat, Draco spoke clear in a tone that would stop his little pack from voicing any arguments towards him. “Well, come along Potter. It seems like my boys weren’t the only ones injured from this-” Draco paused in his wording as he swiftly turned on his heel and led his children –he assumed Potter was following- to the Manor. He said no more, unwilling to place the entire blame upon Potter until he heard the full story besides just little snippets his children gave him in hysteria.

Though Potter would still be guilty no matter what was said. Potter was the adult in that situation and he had no right to be harming children no matter their shape or form.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda is dead already, this makes Harry Teddy's sole guardian.

 

Oh how Draco wished that Potter would just die. Barely five minutes since Potter had been invited –i.e. he forced Draco- into the manor and Draco was already seething as he curbed his language. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Draco gave a bitter smile as he talked to the man-child.

“Again Potter,” his tone was droll as he hissed the words through his teeth, “I need to know what spells were casted on the child, I don’t know what to treat him for.” Good Merlin, how Draco wanted to just-just cast a banishing spell on Potter and work on getting the child better but no. Potter _had_ to be a complete and utter ** _arse_ ** and Merlin pants, did Potter know nothing about potions? Granted that Potter was a complete dunce at anything besides DADA but-

-In the corner of his eye, Draco saw Regulus boosting Scorpius up so that they both could view into a nearby cauldron-

Draco snapped his fingers, his magic coming forth as he wandlessly pulled his two trouble makers from the cauldron as it tipped over and spilled onto where the two boys had been.

Harry frowned. “That was wandless magic, you can do wandless magic? Only powerful witches and wizards can do wandless magic?!” his shrilly shout was ignored as Draco loomed over the children.

“What did I tell you two about potions and making sure you have permission before you enter?” The blond asked calmly as he crossed his arms and gave his two pups a smile.

Regulus and Scorpius looked at each other before they looked up guilty at Draco. “We’re sorry,” they chimed together as they gave Draco a cute look to garner his sympathy.

He would let it slide this time because his little wolves were absolutely adorable. Kneeling down to look into the two eyes Draco tilted his head. “That’s not an answer but I’ll let it slide this time.”

“Mommy,” Regulus as he leaned forward to whisper into the blond’s ear. “Why is he still here?” Hazel eyes looking at Potter in Suspicion. “Do you need me to bite him?” Regulus child asked before he gave a small growl at the man.

Draco stood slowly and gave Regulus a stare that had the child stopping in his growl. “Potter, place the child here.” Draco motioned at the clean table that he used as a medical table for his children. Medical table mainly because they always played hard and it was a nearly daily occurrence that one or three of his boys would come into his house bleeding copious amount of blood as they teared up at him and cried for him to make it better.

“You can just lend me some Floo powder and I’ll be on my way to St. Mungos-”

Draco growled as he interrupted Potter. “They wouldn’t treat the child. You may be the golden chosen one but that doesn’t suddenly erase centuries of hatred for werewolves from everyone’s minds.” Was Potter really that much of a fool?

“What-how- Teddy’s not a werewolf.” Potter stated, his face flush as he held the child closer.

Draco raised an unbelieving eyebrow at Potter. “My boys told me you had a wolf with you,” he said as held his hand out, wanting to hold the child –Teddy as Potter had said- so he could inspect the so called wounds.

“I don’t trust you.” Potter stated as he stepped back, his lips curling downward into a frown.

Rolling his eyes Draco huffed in exasperation. “Funny, I feel the same way but right now this isn’t about us but ‘Teddy’. I hoped you were mature enough to put aside your prejudice for the sake of the child.”

Potter flinched lightly at the reminder before he hesitantly stepped closer to Draco with a grimace.

Waiting patiently for the man to comply, Draco watched as the rest of his brood noiselessly stalked into the room.

“I’m watching you, so any funny business and I’ll-” Potter started to threaten as he stepped forward and placed Teddy into Draco’s arms, he had stopped talking as the pained look on the small face shifted into a happier one as the child pushed his face into Draco’s chest. “Why is he doing that to you?” Potter asked quietly, wonder and disbelief on his face.

Draco didn’t bother with his response as he smirked at Harry. Placing the little wolf on the table, Draco spoke in a calm voice. “Hello Teddy, I’m Draco can you help me?” Draco asked pleasantly.

Harry stiffened and Teddy gave a wide eyed stare of awe before his expression was of pride. “Yeah.” Teddy said loudly in a hoarse voice.

“That’s good.” Draco smiled as he listed the visible injuries the child had. Blinking, Draco didn’t react as Teddy’s hair and eye color shifted to match Draco’s. “Teddy, can you please point at where it hurts the most.”

The child was slow in pointing out the places, his little cheeks a bright pink as Draco’s attention was solely on him.

Draco gave a smile as he thanked Teddy, the child’s dark brown hair turning a bright pink as he ducked his head.

Gently peeling away the clothes, Draco remained silent as he looked closely at the wounds. Directing Orion and Cygnus to fetch him the potions needed, Draco mentally categorized the child’s wounds along with what more than likely caused them.

Thanking his eldest, Draco set to work quickly as he stopped the child’s internal and external bleeding. Holding Teddy’s arm, Draco calmly and wordlessly healed the broken bone. Making sure that the child took all his potions, the blond sighed before he turned to glare at Potter.

Potter who had snuck up close behind him so that he towered over Draco and was basically breathing down Draco’s neck.

With no way of taking a step back, Draco steeled his nerves as he craned his neck back to glare heatedly at Potter. “Who do you think you are?” Draco hissed in anger. Potter took a step back in surprise at the sudden anger emitting from the blond.

“Coming here with an obliviously abused child and acting like you weren’t the one responsible for the injuries when the injuries could had only been caused by an adult.” Because Draco knew exactly what the wounds would look like if another child was the cause, he kind of needed to know with how rambunctious his boys were. Those wounds on Teddy though, those could only had been caused by an adult seeking to harm Teddy.

Potter’s face winced at Draco’s accusing voice before his facial expression hardened.

“Those wounds could had only been caused from an adult and unless you are going to tell me that the Weasley-” Draco noted the flinch Potter gave at Weasley, “-brood found a way to suddenly make a child grow into an adult, you have explaining to do.” The blond crossed his arms as he sneered up at Potter. Maybe because he now had children but Draco downright despised Potter more than ever at this moment.

Potter bit his lip before he released a heavy sigh, his body screaming of a guilty conscious. “I didn’t want to believe,” the taller man mumbled, his shoulder hunched severely. “I thought that Teddy’s imagination was running wild, I should had known. God, of all people I should had known.” Potter gave a bitter laugh as he looked down at his shoes.

Draco stared at Potter as a tear or two hit the ground. Not feeling any sympathy for the man, Draco waited for Potter to continue his tale.

“I thought of them as my family. That since I saw them as family that what Teddy said couldn’t be true, and that Teddy was being treated fairly so I turned a blind eye so I could live in a fantasy.” Potter’s voice became aggressive as he continued to talk. “What a fool I was. Letting my wants blind me,” head thrown back, Pottered gave an embittered and angry laugh. “I let the people I thought family do exactly what was done to me to be done to Teddy.”

Frowning in thought, Draco remained silent as he watched Potter.

“Its not abuse Harry, Teddy just needs help to control his werewolf tendencies. Oh Harry, Teddy will heal. It was just a minor accident. His magic is too wild, Harry. He needs strict discipline to subdue the wolf Harry, we’re doing this to help him Harry!” Potter’s voice had gained hysterics to it and Draco briefly wondered if he should interrupt.

“What a bunch of lies!” Potter roared and Draco’s lips were pressed into a thin line. “I should had known those were lies! I saw the signs, I should had done something!” Potter’s magic went on a rampage and Draco reacted quickly.

With sudden silence, Draco struggled to drag Potter’s unconscious body to a nearby table. Banishing the items on the table, the blond’s mind went over what Potter had said. Rolling the dead weight of Potter onto the table, Draco huffed as he rolled his shoulders. He was relieved when he had gotten Potters body onto the table.

Turning around Draco smiled as he addressed his children and Teddy. “Lunch?” he asked as he remembered that his children never ate lunch and he assumed Teddy never got the chance to eat lunch either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is super stressed at the moment, thus the reason why Draco had such ease knocking the man out. Well, Draco has experience chasing after five kids that have a habit of going wolf when it suits them.   
> The little pack are very territorial over what they deem theirs. Like Draco and the nearby woods, if they pissed on it or scent marked it then it is theirs.
> 
> FYI: take a guess at who abused little Teddy. I want to hear people's thoughts on this, though I already have an idea of who I want I am open to suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening in this chapter besides Draco and Harry starting to get along.
> 
> Also not edited

 

Draco hummed as he unpacked the picnic he had planned before his schedule had went awry. Looking at Teddy, he noted that the boy looked ready to run at the sight of his children sitting at the same table.

Sighing as stopped what he was doing, Draco knelt down to get eye contact in an unthreatening way. Draco gave a smile to the timid child before he spoke to Teddy, “I’m sorry that my sons had attacked you, I’m sure they are very sorry.” Looking at his pack out of the corner of his eye, his children looked down guiltily.

“May I fully introduce my children?” Draco asked in a soft voice he typically used when his own children had a nightmare.

Teddy blushed darkly at Draco as he gave a tiny smile. Nodding his head in approval, Draco gestured for his children to line up for the introductions.

“I’m Cygnus Malfoy.” The silver eyed black hair child bit his lip. “And I’m very sorry that I attacked you.”

The twins were the next in the line as they held each other’s hands and looked up shyly at Teddy, “Hi Teddy, I’m Regulus Malfoy.” The other twin spoke after Regulus, “I’m Sirius Malfoy, and Reggie is my older twin.”

With that, the twins backed away in sync to stand next to Cygnus.

“I’m Orion Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you and I am sorry for biting you.” Eyes the same shade as the twins looked up behind black hair in remorse.

A child with the same coloring as Draco stepped to the front. His body significantly smaller than the others and looked younger than the others as well. “Scorpius Malfoy.”

Draco smiled down at his children, “That was a very good introduction, Scorpius.” The older blond pressed a light kiss into the younger blond’s hair. “And you as well,” Draco went on to kiss the heads of all the children before he looked back at Teddy.

“I’m Teddy Lupin.” Teddy announced, his hair a bright pink as he looked at Draco.

Draco pressed a tiny kiss to Teddy’s head with ‘Nice to meet you, Teddy’ before he began to dish out the lunch to all the children.

 

* * *

 

Draco knew that Potter would awaken eventually but he still had hoped that the eventually would had been at least an eternity.

“Good morning,” Draco grudgingly greeted as the man stumbled into the kitchen where Draco was currently washing dishes from the boys’ lunch. Of course Draco had renovated the kitchen –again- so that he could keep track of his children as they played outside while Draco was inside.

Potter looked disgruntled as he stopped near the kitchen’s entrance –which there technically was no entrance, Draco had went with the so called “open floor plan” once he had children- before he stomped angrily to Draco.

“Where is Teddy, Malfoy?” Potter hissed as he stomped to Draco. “I want to kn-” Potter suddenly became quiet as he looked at what Draco was doing, “-are you washing dishes?” Potter asked incredulously with wide as he looked down at what Draco was doing.

Not bothering to turn to Potter, Draco rolled his eyes as he continued to scrub. “No Potter, I was planning to give the children poison by lacing the plates with overly large amounts of wolfs bane,” the blond snarled. Putting the freshly cleaned plate onto the drying rack, Draco went onto the final plate to wash “those soap suds you see are pure aconite in partial liquid form.”

“Still a git I see.” Potter stated heatedly as he frowned at Draco, “no I just thought that it was beneath a Malfoy to do house elf work.”

Draco shrugged his shoulders at that, “can’t you tell, I am a house elf disguised as Draco Malfoy.”

Potter didn’t say anything as he stared at Draco.

The silence between the two awkward and prolonged as neither spoke and the only sounds heard were from Draco washing a plate.

“Why didn’t you come back to Hogwarts?” the brunet asked eventually.

Draco stopped his work to look at Harry. “I did not feel too keen to being murdered as soon as I stepped foot on Hogwarts,” with that said Draco went back to cleaning the plate.

“That wouldn’t had happened!” Potter stated, his eyes furious as he glared at Draco. “You are just a coward, Malfoy.”

Draco quickly rinsed the plate before he placed it onto the drying rack. Quickly grabbing a dry cloth, Draco turned to Potter as he dried his hands. “How quaint Potter,” Draco sneered, “you honestly believe in what you just said.”

“Because it is true!” Potter shouted, his eyes spitting venom as he seethed at Draco.

Draco tossed the cloth onto the faucet, “just like it is true that the majority of people still discriminate against werewolves?” Draco glared up at Potter.

The other winced and didn’t comment to what Draco said. Taking that as a win, Draco gave a sardonic smirk. The blond wished that people never discriminated against werewolves but he knew that was something society needed to work on.

Specifically the British one since it seemed that everywhere else in the world had no problems with werewolves.

“Potter,” Draco spoke before the moment of silence between the two became too uncomfortable, “why do you think werewolves are now being considered dangerous and dark?” inhaling deeply and preparing himself for Potter’s ignoramus answer, Draco swore that he would do his best to be peaceful. Even if the prat was an illiterate jerk.

Potter frowned. “Weren’t they always considered dangerous and dark? Wasn’t that something witches and wizards believed in and had evidence because of the attacks and how werewolfism can’t be cured?” the tone was questioning and Potter looked as if he hadn’t ever given thought to why.

Good Merlin, to think his cousin was left in the care of this idiot.

Sighing deeply and asking his ancestors for patience, Draco spoke. “No they were not always considered dangerous or dark. They only started to be misjudged and termed wrongly within the last two centuries, Potter.” Draco paused to take in Potter’s dumfounded expression. “Because the British wizard society had started to change to make the-”

Draco had to stop as he made a disgusted face at the thought of what he was about to say.

“Make a change for what? Malfoy?” Potter urged.

Exhaling in frustration, Draco gave up. “For muggleborns to feel more included,” Draco spat, “that meant getting rid of millenniums of traditions while also passing laws to discriminate against the magic’s citizens with natural magic.” Draco hissed and continued to speak, “such examples are Centaurs, Giants, Veelas, and Werewolves to name a few. It did not matter that these citizens were part of the community for eras before we witches and wizards even existed. All it took was a group of muggleborns to change everything for the worse.”

“All of a sudden, everything that muggles considered abnormal was considered dark. Suddenly we magical beings were forced to forego our own religion to accept ones that condemned magic because the muggleborns wanted that.” Draco sighed in defeat.

“Is that really what happened?” Potter asked harshly, as if he had only listened to what he wanted to listen to.

Draco huffed a harsh growl, “open a history book and read. I assume that you can still read, you didn’t just lose the ability to read once you left school.”

“Funny. However most of the history books now are only about this century and the war with Voldemort.” Potter admitted with a grimace.

Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Harry, “you still have Grimmuald Place, right? The personal library also has history books.”

“I-I didn’t know there was a library there. I mean Sirius made a comment that he was thinking of donating the library to Hermione but he decided against it. He used to say it was ‘too dangerous to even try’.” Potter commented with a sheepish grimace.

Draco rolled his eyes. “My cousin would had been right. If Hermione even stepped into the library, the house’s magic would had killed her. The same would be for you as well. You may be the owner but ultimately it is the house that decides where you may or may not go, for in its proverbial mind you are only the owner in name and not magic.”

“How does that even work?” Potter asked. “Is it like a muggle rental or something? Speaking of rental, I never really heard about wizards or witches renting magical houses or apartments, is there a reason for that?”

Draco blinked in surprise. “Because as much as wizards and witches want to believe that they control magic, it is the other way around. You had it partially right about the comparison with muggle rentals but it is more of the house’s preference.” Thinking hard Draco got a bright idea, “You know how my family has multiple homes and mansions worldwide?”

“Yeah.” Potter muttered with a scowl.

Draco smiled a little at Potter’s discomfort. “The ministry tried to claim all the belongings owned by the Malfoy family. However whenever they went to summit the paperwork to claim the properties magic interfered and the papers always caught fire and even if the change was done it would only last for a brief second until the properties changed the ownership back to the Malfoy family.”

“I remember.” Was said with a sigh. “Is that why you said it is the house’s preference?”

Running a hand through his hair, Draco sighed. “It also is the imprint of magic. With the same family living and dying in the house leaves the house with a certain taste for magic.”

With that said, Draco turned back to sink to remove the plug so that the water could drain. Grabbing a nearby apron, Potter hid a snicker at the frills.

“Nice apron, Malfoy.” Potter said with a grin.

Draco raised his eyebrows in question. “Thank you, my boys bought it for me on my birthday.” Smiling wistfully, Draco struggled with tying the apron tighter around him.

“That’s nice of them.” Potter smiled before he smirked at Draco, slapping the blond’s hands away the brunet helped tie a neat bow behind Draco. “So where is their mother?” Potter asked as he stepped back to watch the other male.

“I’m their mother.” Draco said as he opened a large fridge to retrieve vegetables. “Does Teddy have any food allergies besides the ones I already know of?” the blond asked as he hovered indecisively over some forms of different meat. “What are his favorite foods?”

Potter blinked repeatedly in surprise, “besides the ones that come with being a werewolf, he has no food allergies and I have been told his favorite food is raw meat and pasta.” Giving a raw and short bark like laugh Potter frowned as he sneered toothily to the ground, “I’m sure that he does not like raw meat.”

“Well, I can tell you that he more than likely doesn’t like raw meat either.” Draco tutted before he reached and grabbed what looked like a whole chicken. “Grab me a big pan that’s hanging above the window.”

Harry took out a large pan and placed it down on the counter next to the other items Draco had retrieved from the fridge. “What are you making?”

“Dinner I suppose, I already have a nice snack in the oven so I hope that by the time the snacks are ready that I had already prepped the chicken so that it could be cooked.” Draco commented as he placed the chicken into the pan. Summoning a wooden chopping board and brightly colored chopping knife Draco started to quickly and expertly cut the various vegetables he had taken out of the fridge.

Harry stared in fascination at the sight of Draco Malfoy cutting vegetables and all together acting lika a-

“Wait a minute, did you say that you are the mother? Then who is the father?” Potter asked in amusement.

Draco hummed as he added some of the vegetables to the chicken before he reached up to retrieve a small pot. Setting the pot down, Draco added the tinier chopped vegetables into the pot before he added what appeared to be vegetable oil. “I am the father as well, I adopted my children,” Draco didn’t look at Potter as he responded to the question. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Of course not,” Potter responded immediately before he smirked as he watched Draco’s back as the blond continued to add seasoning into the tiny pot, “Draco.”

Moving to set the little pot onto the stove top before he turned to press buttons for the oven and stove top. Draco turned to frown at Potter, “Excuse me?” Draco asked.

“Our children are friends, so wouldn’t it make more sense for use to refer to each other by our first names?” Potter spoke with a smirk as he crossed his arms and stared down at Draco.

The oven chimed loudly and Draco turned abruptly as he grabbed two oven mittens before he opened the oven and reached inside to bring up what smelt like heaven. “Harry, please watch these to make sure the children don’t burn themselves in excitement,” Draco said, his voice wickedly sweet as a stampede could be heard from nearby.

That was the only warning Harry had received as Draco’s children came rushing in, Teddy along with them as they stood looking up at Harry.

“Please wait five minutes.” Draco said as he picked up the tiny pot and poured it’s hot continents over the chicken. “Cygnus, open the large oven for me please,” a child with black hair and the same shade of Draco’s eyes immediately went over to open another oven that seemed larger than the one Harry stood in front of.

“How many ovens do you have?” Harry asked as he now observed the kitchen’s layout. It was a beautiful layout that Harry could appreciate, the kitchen was open and airy while it gave of a welcoming aura in it’s design.

With bottom cabinets and open shelves for the upper cabinets, everything decorated in a rustic way Harry had assumed that the Malfoy family would had never done before. “Has your kitchens always looked this way?” he asked Draco.

“No, when I was renovating I decided that the kitchen’s original design was illogical for one with children.” Draco said with ease as he placed the chicken into the larger oven.

“We helped!” a tiny voice spoke up.

Draco pressed some buttons before turned to face the group. The oven door closed automatically and Draco smiled at the children, “Yes you did Sirius and what wonderful helpers you and your brothers are for me.” Draco crouched down as he spoke to the child with blond hair and hazel eyes.

Harry watched as Draco easily gave each child affection –including Teddy- before he stood up and approached the spot Harry stood in front of.

“How can you tell if something is not too hot?” Harry asked as he looked for the kitchen’s version of a thermometer.

Draco smirked. “Magic and a simple test.” With that Draco touched what looked like bacon before he asked for Regulus –the twin of Sirius- to help Scorpius –the youngest and a spitting image of Draco- get napkins.

Watching in awe as all the children worked in ease at Draco’s command, Harry observed as Draco helped each child wash their hands before he gave them all even amounts of bacon before he sent them of to do whatever they want.

“You’re good.” Harry commented as he looked at the door the children had run out of, their sugary treat –Harry assumed it was somehow sugar and bacon- in their hands and wide smiles on their faces.

Draco only hummed in response before he went to the sink and started to run the water again in preparations of cleaning the now empty smaller pot. “I had two years to learn and to be honest, I am more than likely going to keep on learning from them,” with a honest smile of affection, Draco looked into the water before he added dish soap.

“What about the food you just took out? Do you need to put those up?” Harry asked as he looked at the strange concoction.

Draco laughed. “No, I find by brown sugar bacon recipe to taste better once the sugar has time to hard some more.”

“Then why give the children the treats now?” Harry asked. He never heard of brown sugar bacon before so he was a little curious about what Draco had said.

Rinsing the soap suds away as he expertly handled the smaller pot under the running faucet. “You should try some, Harry. I made a bulk size so we adults can enjoy in snacking as well.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco turned the faucet off before he went on to dry the small pout. “I cook daily for a group of active and growing werewolves, trust me when I say that I made enough so that we could also enjoy the snack.” The blond placed the small pot on the drying rack before he went to dry his hand on a dry hand towel.

“Okay,” Harry said as he lifted a piece of bacon to his lips and took a small bite. “This is really good!”

Draco smiled as he placed the damp towel over the faucet with the one he used from before. “Thank you, I take great pride in my recipes.” The blond moved to grab the now dry plates and began stacking the plates in an empty spot in the open shelving.

“So, what are we doing now?” Harry asked as he took a larger bite from his bacon piece.

Draco placed the last plate up before he turned to Harry. “Would you like something to drink as we talk?” the blond asked as he walked over to the fridge to pick up a large jug of lemonade. “I recently built a gazebo with built in seating so grab that large stack of multicolored cups. They’re shattered proof so don’t worry.”

Harry grabbed the cup stack before he followed Draco out into a backyard that the kids had ran from and too when they came in and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco's kids, order from eldest to youngest also noted appearance so far:
> 
> 1st-Cygnus ( black hair with silver eyes)
> 
> 2nd-Regulus (second child and older brother of Sirius, light hazel eyes with Draco's hair color) 
> 
> 3rd-Sirius (younger than Regulus, light hazel eyes with Draco's hair color)
> 
> 4th-Orion (black hair with hazel eyes)
> 
> 5th-Scorpius (light blond hair with silver eyes, looks like Draco the most)


End file.
